


The best things

by Vlareina



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, It's just a couple of boyfriends making some cookies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23923531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vlareina/pseuds/Vlareina
Summary: Yuu wants chocolate chip cookies. Asahi is a sucker for his boyfriend, so chocolate chip cookies it is.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	The best things

There is no such thing as too much of a good thing. There can never be too many sunsets, or too many icee pops, or too many good adventures. If something is fun to do, or nice to have, then there really is no such thing as having too much of it.

That’s why Yuu absolutely stands by his decision to add in the rest of the bag of chocolate chips into their cookie dough. The recipe calls for 1 and a half cups of chocolate chips, and he’s measured what’s left in the bag, and it can't be any more than 2 and a half cups. And one cup isn’t really all that much more. And, honestly, how could adding another cup of chocolate chips negatively affect the cookie dough? It can’t, that’s how.

Besides, everyone knows that recipes are really just suggestions for a way to make food. As long as you follow the general outline, or well the vague ideas presented in the instructions, then there’s no way the recipe could possibly fail.

And okay, listen, there’s a big difference between adding too much flour versus too many chocolate chips. One will definitely affect the actual cookie outcome more than the other. Therefore, adding the extra chocolate chips is really actually a good thing.

Asahi doesn’t necessarily agree with his excellent points.

“Noya, but that’s not what the recipe calls for. I’m not sure if we should try anything crazy. We’ve never used this recipe before. What if something goes wrong and we fail? We don’t have enough ingredients to try again if that happens.” Asahi says this all while still reading through the instructions, again.

See, unlike Yuu, Asahi likes following recipes. Which like, not really a shocker to those who know him. He reads them through 3 times, at least, and always takes notes. He’ll read reviews, and take notes on their opinions as well. It takes him ages to add new foods to his reservoir of mastered recipes. 

So this hesitancy on his part isn’t a big deal. Yuu knew that asking his boyfriend to help him make chocolate chip cookies with the limited ingredients in their kitchen was already a bit of a hardship for him. ‘Cause they’d had to search for a different recipe than the one Asahi normally used (in order to account for the lack of certain ingredients) and this big lug was nervous about trying out not only a different recipe, but a different baker blog than others he’d used in the past.

So yeah, the hesitation about the amount of chocolate chips is understandable. But also, more chocolate chips is always a good idea. 

“Yeah yeah yeah, but Asaaahi, pleaseeeeee. PLEASEEE! I want cookies and I want them now.” He knows just how weak his boyfriend is to his pout, so he makes sure to stick his bottom lip out as far as possible when he looks at the older boy.

The two of them are chilling in the kitchen. Asahi balanced on his elbows as he leaned down against the counter tops, staring between the recipe on his phone and the ingredients they’ve managed to scrounge up. Yuu sits perched on the counter top, to the right of the baking materials they’ve already gathered. Yuu leans down from his perch, trying to make eye contact with Asahi. Asahi on the other hand desperately avoids Yuu’s face, knowing that if he looks at him, he’ll cave.

“Noya, I still don’t know if that’s a good idea. We’re already missing like half a cup of flour and I used the last of my vanilla extract on the cake from last week. I’m not sure it’s even a good idea at this point to make the cookies at all, much less change the recipe even more. It’s late, maybe we should just wait until we have a chance to go to the store tomorrow with Suga and Daichi so that we can get the right ingredients and make good cookies that follow the right recipe. ” Asahi huffs a breath and seems to steel himself before he finally looks away from his phone and up at Yuu.

“But that’s not until tomorrow afternoon...and I want my cookies today. Can’t we just try? Please?” Yuu sticks his lip out even further and bats his eyes. Bringing forward his clasped hands to add the finishing touch to the absolute picture of _ cute boyfriend who deserves and needs cookies or else he’ll be very sad,  _ Yuu knows he’s got Asahi hook line and sinker when the older boy just smiles back at him, rolls his eyes, and whispers, “Fine, you win. Let’s see how these monstrosities will turn out.”

Yuu whoops in happiness, and rushes forward to give his incredibly easy to manipulate boyfriend a quick peck before he jumps off the counter. “I knew you were a smart guy Asahi. Listen to me, they’re gonna turn out fine. Just think of it as an adventure. We’re paving our own path down the chocolate chip cookie trail. Let’s do this thing!”

He grabs a mixing bowl to begin the cooking process. Asahi puts away his phone, reaches for the melted butter, and sets out to help him make his chocolate chip cookies.

Thirty minutes later, Yuu can concede that maybe Asahi might’ve been right when he suggested that they wait for the right ingredients before making cookies.

The cookies turned out burnt because they’d forgotten about them in favor of each other, but that’s not even the worst part. They’re too chocolatey for Yuu’s tastes, and they lack a distinct sweet flavor that he assumes was supposed to be the vanilla extract.

But he can’t find it in himself to regret the time spent on baking, even if the cookies themselves weren’t worth it. Any time spent with Asahi is good time spent. Looking between the gross cookie in his hand, and his boyfriend’s disgruntled expression from his first taste of a cookie, Yuu finds himself correcting an earlier thought.

Maybe you _can_ have too much of a good thing. But that’s only because the real saying should be “You can never have too much of the _best_ things.”

With a laugh, he drops his cookie back onto the tray and throws his arms around Asahi’s neck. His boyfriend catches him, surprised but delighted by the kisses that Yuu places all around his face.

Yeah, you can never have too much of the best things in life.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I'm kinda disappointed with where this WIP I've been working on is going, so I thought I'd distract myself with something short and fun to write.
> 
> I hope y'all enjoyed it!
> 
> I appreciate any kudos, comments, or feedback that any of you have to give!
> 
> Tumblr/twitter: Vlareina


End file.
